


Prompt: Road-Trip

by All_The_Monsters



Series: August Writing Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Off Screen Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: A/N: Kinda road-trip, not really I guess. Idk, it's the best I came up with. -\(._.)/-"It's going to be okay," Gleb whispered quietly, feeling as though his heart might burst from seeing Anastasia so distraught and in pain, knowing that the physical wounds might heal, but there would always be a part of her heart bleeding. Silently his mother finished attending to her wounds and picked up the now bloody bowl of water and retreated away to dispose of it. Gleb moved to follow after her, a million questions burning in his mind for him to ask his father, but Anastasia's grip tightened on his hand."Don't go." She whispered pitifully, reaching out and clutching at him.





	Prompt: Road-Trip

The golden country side zoomed past Anastasia as she rested her head against the window of the train car, the rocking of the train bouncing her away from the cool surface every so often. Staring lazily off towards the horizon Anastasia felt more than heard Gleb take a seat next to her. 

"Anya?" Gleb asked gently, reaching out to place his hand on the young woman's arm, and when she didn't reply, Gleb spoke again, using her real name instead of the pseudonym chosen by herself and Gleb. "Anastasia, are you okay?" Mutely, Anastasia nodded, the action holding no meaning but to placate Gleb. "I'm sorry," he spoke softer, unable to keep looking at the broken girl next to him. 

"It's not your fault." Anastasia whispered, following his gaze to their feet. The world never felt so big before, and now that they were alone in it with only each other, it certainly got a lot larger. "At least we're aren't alone. At least we have each other." She moved her hand on top of his where it was resting on the seat next to him.

_~Two Weeks Earlier~_

_The screams and gunshots had finally died out, leaving their ghostly echoes in the night and Gleb turned to looked at his mother, who stood opposite of him, the look on her face as equally terrified as he felt. _

_"Mama..." Gleb whispered, pulling her from her daze. Rushing forward, Irene gathered her son into her arms and held him tight. Still in shock, Gleb slowly returned the embrace. _"_-What...?" Gleb asked even though they both knew what they'd just heard, what atrocity they'd just witnessed. _

_The clock seamed to move slower then ever as the hours ticked by while Gleb and his mother waited for his father to come through the door. Soon the early signs of morning were painting the sky as it lightened from dark navy to a gentle hue of cornflower blue. Gleb stood pacing from side to side in the small house they lived in while his mother sat distraught with her hands twisted into her greying blonde hair. _

_"Mama, it's alright, Papa will be back soon," Gleb knelt to reassure her. _

_"Oh Glebka!" Irene looked up and rested a hand on his face. He was by all means a grown man, but he was still young, and to her he would always be her little boy. Her Glebka. Just then there came a bumbling noise from outside followed by a curse before the door burst open. _

_"Papa-" Gleb stood and addressed his father before he was cut off. _

_"Not now Gleb, come quickly she needs help." _

_"Who?" Irene stood and rushed over to stand by her husband. _

_"Quickly!" Stepan ignored the question and rushed back out the door, Gleb and his mother quickly following. _

_"Papa, where is your coat?" Gleb asked as his father quickly opened the passenger side the beat up military truck parked in from of the small house. _

_"Stepan-" Irene cut off her sentence with a gasp, bringing her hands up to her mouth in shock. _

_"Papa, what-" Gleb stopped mid-sentence when he saw what had shocked his mother so. There laid out across the bench seating of the old truck was a girl. A girl who Gleb had seen many time while on duty or passing by the Ipatiev House. It was the Tsar's youngest daughter, Anastasia. Only now, she was pale and covered in bruises and blood. She looked by all means dead. _

_"She's alive, but there's not much time. I told them I buried her with her brother elsewhere, but they're smarter than that." Stepan moved quickly, gently lifted the injured girl out of the car and hurrying back towards the house. _

_"Gleb, fetch some water and a rag, we'll lay her down on your bed." Numbly nodding, Gleb followed his mother's instructions and fill a large bowl with cool water before grabbing a rag and bringing it over to where he slept. It was now Gleb noticed that Anastasia was wrapped in his father's coat, answering the question to where his coat had gone. Why had his father done all this for her? She was the daughter of the enemy of Russia. _

_"The children were innocent." Gleb didn't realize he'd wondered the last part out loud until his father spoke up. _

_"Mama...Papa..." There came a small groan from below them before Anastasia began to whimper in pain. _

_"Gleb," Irene nodded with her head in Anastasia's direction. Understanding what his mother wanted him to do, Gleb stood and walked over to the other side of his mother to comfort the distraught girl. Kneeling down, Gleb brushed a hand across her forehead to move her hair aside in what he hoped would be a comforting manner. It seamed to work as Anastasia leaned into his touch. Without thinking, Gleb picked up her hand and held it in his own while he began to shush her gently and tell her she was safe now, and that it was over. _

_"It's going to be okay," Gleb whispered quietly, feeling as though his heart might burst from seeing Anastasia so distraught and in pain, knowing that the physical wounds might heal, but there would always be a part of her heart bleeding. Silently his mother finished attending to her wounds and picked up the now bloody bowl of water and retreated away to dispose of it. Gleb moved to follow after her, a million questions burning in his mind for him to ask his father, but Anastasia's grip tightened on his hand. _

_"Don't go." She whispered pitifully, reaching out and clutching at him. _

_"Okay." Gleb conceded, kneeling back down next to her. _

Gleb looked up drawn out of his memories when Anastasia's hand covered his. In the following two weeks Gleb's life had collapsed around him, beginning with his mother shaking him awake in the middle of the night not three days later, practically shoving himself and Anastasia out the back door and into the surrounding country with a small bag of food, begging him to take Anastasia and run. The had barely made it into the woods when shouts erupted from behind them before being ultimately being silenced by the sounds of gunfire tearing apart the night for the second time that week. Anastasia had cried out at the noise, falling to the ground and sobbing before Gleb could catch her. Tears prickled behind his eyes as he knelt down to help her up. 

"Anastasia, we have to hurry. We have to go or they'll find us." 

"S-s-sorry" Anastasia stuttered before allowing Gleb to pull her to her feet before pulling her along and out of sight of the house. 

They'd traveled through the night and hidden during the day, the land surrounding Yekaterinburg riddled with red army soldiers after the revolution. Gleb had managed to snag them both train tickets out of the country, to where? Neither of them bothered to look. Until now when Anastasia lifted the ticket out of her pocket to examine it. 

"Denmark?" Anastasia tilted her head. 

"I guess so. Have you ever been?" Gleb peered over her shoulder. 

"I don't remember." Anastasia whisper. It was something they'd found happening to Anastasia. It seemed that her mind had chosen to block out the conscious memories of what had happened, leaving Gleb to remind her of her true name every so often. 

"Anastasia?" Gleb whispered. 

"Please... Anya." She looked at him. 

"Anya, I-" Gleb tried again. 

"Gleb, I swear if you apologize one more time-" Anya warned, "besides, it's behind us now, we have new life waiting for us in Denmark." 

Gleb swallowed and nodded, his mind's eye beginning to form pictures of what life in Denmark might be like. Would he and Anya seperate there, never to see each other again? Gleb hoped not. Looking at her now, Gleb wanted her to want to stay with him. He only hoped he could be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below.


End file.
